


Behind golden eyes

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Hydra AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon!Tim Drake, Gen, Miraculous Team, Multi, OOC characters, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: After bringing Bruce back from the timestream, Tim decides to leave Gotham.He arrives in Paris, and there he meets a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tim Drake, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hydra AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853158
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Behind golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I know very few things about Batman and the related works, most of said knowledge comes from fics, so I'd like to apologise now if the characters are ooc or written weird.
> 
> Feel free to give suggestion in the comments on how to write the Batman's characters nicely if you want, but remember to be nice about it!

"Tim Drake-Wayne," Batman says. It comes out barely above a whisper, yet the Miraculous Team hear it even above all the noise in the room.

"Monsieur Batman?" Ladybug asks, eyebrows furrowing under her domino.

"Red Robin's ID is Tim Drake-Wayne," Batman repeats, fists clenching tight. "You don't have to bring him back to Gotham- not if he doesn't want to, not if you'll have to force him. But, I simply want to know he's alive, and happy and _safe_."

Ladybug and Chat Noir glance at each other, a worried look passing between them.

"We'll reciprocate the favour," Superman adds, placing a hand on Batman's shoulder in a show of support.

"Okay," Ladybug agrees. "We'll find him."

* * *

  
  
"Timmy," Marinette murmurs, "what do you want to do?"

Tim turns, meeting Adrien's and her eyes, filled with concern. "I don't know. I didn't think-"

"You didn't think they'd care," Adrien supplies. "You didn't think they'd _notice_."

"I miss them."

"They were your family. They still are." Marinette smiles. "It's okay to miss them."

"We can take how long we want to find you," Adrien adds. "How much you'll need. Until you're ready to meet them again."

"Okay," Tim says. "Let's do it."

* * *

  
  
"You found him?" Oracle asks, not quite managing to hide her befuddlement.

Chat Noir and Ladybug nod. Their teammates, only a few steps behind them, all share knowing smiles, and the Dragon Hero, Hydra, seems to be missing.

"You wanna meet him now? Or later?" Chat Noir asks, twirling his baton.

"He's _here_?" Superboy demands, wild eyed.

"We want to meet him now, if that's okay with him," Batman says.

Ladybug smiles at him, and she sends a quick text off on her yo-yo. Moments later, Hydra swings into the JLA conference room through the same window the Miraculous Team used earlier.

"Where's Tim," Red Hood states more than asks.

Hydra smirks, gold eyes glinting with amusement, then, " _Open the Skies_!"

In twirls of golden light, Hydra leaves his place to Tim, and the Justice League _riots._


End file.
